Zeke - The Zetan Abomination
M̴͇͕̤̼y̯̖͔͍̣̩͔ ̼̬͇̲c͇͕̗͚͜ŕ̫̣èa͇t̠͜o̝r̵̟̪͖̬͍͚̲ ̹͟b͍̞̫e͕̳͖͉̞͢l̯̪i̱̖ͅe̱̗v̘̝̲̬ed̸͉̟̦̱͍̥ ͕͎̪͉͚̻̮͠I̩͖̤̤ͅ ̬̺̺͉̘̖̺͞a͏̱͚̪̺̰̫m̢̘̥̠̪͍̪ͅ ҉̭̝͓̜͓ͅc̻͔͔͎̟̺͚a̤̘̫̤̬p̬̟͕͎̳͙a̵̼b̢̗̤̫̖l̹͓̙̬̰̺̕ͅe̗̤ ̻̝͚̖͝o̗̲͈͘ͅͅf̴̹ ̱ͅg̬̱̙̮r͔̬͇̞̭̥͘e̫̝̱͎̮̯͟a̧̜̤̩̰̺̫t͕̤̩̘̩ ̤͈͍̗̟̯̳t͍͈̱h͚̠̀i҉̘̰̪̗̞̤n̸̝͚̦͔gs̜͍̞̺͇.̧͙̺͕͉ ̜̣̩I̳͙͕̙ͅ ҉̹͚w̗̹̰i͉̕lḻ̼ ͇͕̗̠̦͍̕h͕͘o̦͚͢n̳̟o̲̠̺̦̲͜r̥̪̪ ͜t̼̟͉he̼̤͉̤ḭ̧͉͈̪͇r ̷͉̮̤̹͖ͅsa̪͍͍̳̗͔͢c̵͚̦͚̱͕̟ri̤͇̘͚̪̺̕f̻̳̺͍͙ͅi̮̣̪̮c̺̹̯͇̹e̖͢,̻͎̹̮ ̶͕̳͍͎̤a̠ṋ̨͔d ͕̺̠̟̙̱̭e̷̠͈͎n̢̺̦s̵̫̣̞̪̦u̸̮͎͚̫r̮̰͈͇̞̝ę͕ ͕͕̙̘̤͙̺͡í̱̠̮͕t̩̬̤̝̠̝̜͞ ͖͉͖̺͈͓w͇͇̞͢a̶̲̝̖ͅs͉͇̣̲͍̘̲ ̞͚̳̙̺ͅͅn̴o̲̝t͔̥̙̪ͅ ̶̭͙̞͚į͖̻͙̬̹n͈̣ͅ ̷̣̞v̻̤a͠i̺̻͈̠̝̠n̡̬̠̯ General Information Age: '''10 '''Occupation: Trish's Grandma Physique: '''207lbs and 5' 9" '''Appearance: Greyish Green skin, bald, lean but muscular build Current Whereabouts: Goodneighbor Strengths: '''Limited telepathy, highly intelligent, exceptionally strong physically, loyal '''Weaknesses: '''Bouts of depression (alone on a foreign planet), slight addiction to Jet, impatient, does not trust most inhabitants of Earth, anti-social '''Personality: Zeke is still adjusting to a whole new planet, the only of his kind. Their first experience with life on Earth was terrible, yet they were saved from near death not long after. They find it hard to trust anyone, but will defend those that have earned it, to the death. Curious by nature, Zeke scans the surface thoughts of anyone they come across, trying to learn more about the world and its people. They avoid conflict, if possible, but have the brute strength and advanced tech to handle most hostiles. They turn to Jet to drown out emotional pain, when it hits, or when they feel they need "The Sight". Family: * Creator/Zetan Scientist (Deceased, 2287) Statistics and Favored Gear Favored Armor/Clothing: * Spacesuit (Standard attire. Has built-in stealth field generator and can project illusion of different attire) * Ratty Skirt + Large Garden Hat + Fashionable Sunglasses (Projected by spacesuit, used when Zeke is taking cover as "Lola") Favored Weapons: * Modified Alien Blaster * Unarmed fighting. Primal - punches, kicks, and slams Favored Skill: # Energy Weapons # Unarmed # Sneak # Survival Favored Perks: # Gunslinger # Steady Aim # Science # Awareness # Sneak Backstory Creation In order to extend the reach of the Zetan Empire throughout the universe, the High Council turned to their Science and Research division for answers. Although their technology was deemed vastly superior, compared to the other worlds they have conquered, their meager form left much to be desired. Over the course of countless centuries, the Zetans observed and abducted inhabitants of Earth, as human DNA held the most promise of creating the perfect Zetan being. Initial experiments on Mothership Zeta used human subjects, altering their DNA by mixing it with Zetan DNA, transforming them into a hybrid entity. This resulted in the first "Abomination". Although the physical traits that were sought after were achieved, the process caused the subjects to become extremely violent and go mad, even turning on their own creators. After numerous failed experiments, and the capture of Mothership Zeta at the hands of the Lone Wanderer, the High Council deemed the project to be a failure and were ready to cease further operations. One of the head scientists on the project, however, made a compelling argument to continue the project, stating that the current method was always doomed to fail, and that a different approach would yield much better results. They suggested that this "Perfect Zetan" be made from scratch, rather than altering a per-existing subject. They were granted enough time and resources to produce one subject, but if it did not meet their expectations, the scientist would be exiled and the project would be no more. Early Life Subject ZE-212 was created on 2277 by the Zetan scientist, by taking both Human and Zetan DNA, creating a new strand of DNA that utilizes the strengths of both species. From there, ZE-212 was formed within a large test-tube, set to rapidly age into adulthood. During that time, the Zetan scientist proudly presented the research data to the High Council, who was pleased with the results. They allowed the scientist to continue their work with ZE-212, but were ordered by the military division to condition them into the ultimate solider. Seeing the High Council's end goal as a waste of such raw potential, the Zetan scientist added various subjects of higher education into the learning program, behind the High Council's back. During ZE-212's hibernation and growth, they were fed propaganda, stating that universe is lawless and unruly. It was up to the Zetan Empire to bring peace and order to every planet, by taking control and either rehabilitating or eradicating any intelligent life that resides there. Other times, ZE-212 was secretly being taught that the pursuit of knowledge, understanding, and reasoning, rather than brute force, could solve most problems - That the universe was filled with infinite possibilities, and guiding other lifeforms through compassion, not fear and control, would allow all life within it to flourish. ZE-212 developed into their adult form, reaching their prime, on 2278. Released from hibernation, they were immediately forced into military training, learning how to use various forms of alien weaponry, but excelled with the standard blaster. When allowed back to the research lab, their creator would challenge their cognitive abilities, also how to create, repair, and use advanced alien tech. They also stressed the need for ZE-212 to use everything they were taught for a greater purpose than domination, that they were capable of great things. Escape Category:Non-Ghouls Category:Fallout 4 Category:Zetan Category:AnticsOfAnthony